


folding

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: <33, <333, Angst, F/M, Gen, also Sam is. so amazing and i love him so much, hurt/ comfort, please be careful when reading and make sure to look at warnings!!, the oc in this is such a sweetheart i've officially fallen in love with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She’s pretty and she smells like lavender soap and she likes him. The feeling is mutual. That's enough, right?Warnings: So this is Sam dealing with the emotional and traumatic fallout of non-consensual, rape mind-torture that Toni forced onto Sam in 12.02, along with Sam having some thoughts prejudiced against himself because of what happened. While there’s nothing terribly graphic, I implore you to tread lightly. If this is something that’s going to trigger you, you may want to skip reading this one. On a less triggery note, though it is nothing graphic, Sam and the OC in this story are attempting to hook up.Also, this is super short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please make sure to read the warnings.
> 
> Also, just to be clear- the rape/non-con aspect of this story is mentioned only, and not in graphic detail. Still, please, please be careful.
> 
> The F/M pairing category is in reference to the unnamed female OC in this story and Sam, not Sam and Toni. I'm of the belief that the pairing category is meant to be a mutual, consensual relationship.

She’s pretty and she smells like lavender soap and she likes him. The feeling is mutual. That's enough, right? They meet at a coffee shop and it’s all instant, mutual attraction and kind eyes and small touches and suddenly he’s in her apartment and they’re kissing. It feels nice; slow, solid, even. He’s okay with it. He’s okay as she leads him into her bedroom. He’s okay as she asks if he’s okay for the first time. He’s even okay when she kisses him again, this time with a little more fervor. 

But he’s not okay when she starts to unbutton his shirt. He tenses up, and knows she feels it as she pulls away, eyes gone from wild passion to concern in a short moment. He feels his breathing quicken. He feels himself folding.

“Are you okay?” she asks quietly, touching his shoulder but he flinches and so she takes her hand away and settles for staring at him with her dark, patient eyes. He appreciates her but he can’t stop seeing Toni, all of the sudden, how she tricked him and... and...

“I can’t do, I can’t do this. Sorry,” he murmurs, and really, he feels bad,  because here’s this nice, beautiful girl who wants to be with him and really, shouldn’t he be over all that by now? It didn’t even _really_ happen, it was in his mind. But he’s not over it. He can’t get over the confusion as he swam back into consciousness, can’t get over the fact that someone who had done such horrible things to torture him had violated his mind in such an awful way.

“Hey, Sam, it’s okay. Whatever happened...” she adds carefully, sure not to touch him but still somehow managing to be a comforting presence, “It wasn’t your fault, okay? You’re gonna be okay. “


End file.
